warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Schattenpelz123
Hey^^ willkommen auf meiner Diskussionsseite. Schattenpelz123 (Diskussion) 06:59, 13. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Hallo Schattenpelz123, wir freuen uns, dich herzlich im begrüßen zu dürfen, wünschen dir viel Spaß beim herumstöbern und hoffen, dass du dich hier wohl fühlst. Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Tigerstern. Vielleicht verbesserst du ja auch ein paar Artikel oder hilfst uns bei der Gestaltung des Wikis. Du bist ebenso gern im Wikia-Chat gesehen. Dort kannst du dich mit anderen Usern und Warrior Cats-Fans unterhalten. Wenn du Fragen hast oder irgendwelche Hilfe brauchst, kann du dich gerne an mich, die Admins oder die anderen älteren Nutzer wenden. Sie werden dir gern helfen. Du kannst mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Viel Spaß und eine schöne Zeit im Wiki! Aki-chan86 (Diskussion) 12:56, 4. Mai 2013 (UTC) Avatar Hallo Schattenpelz123, ich habe gerade deinen Avatar gesehen und vermute, dass es sich dabei um das Schülerinnen-Bild von Schattenpelz handelt. Ich würde dich bitten, dir einen anderen Avatar zu suchen, da es verboten ist, die Bilder anderer Benutzer als seine eigenen auszugeben. Ich hoffe trotzdem, dass du eine schöne Zeit und viel Spaß im Wiki hast. LG ~ 13:51, 4. Mai 2013 (UTC) Deswegen hab ich mich grade gekümmert Topas :) Hier ist das Bild, damit du einen anderen Ava verwenden kannst^^ 14:02, 4. Mai 2013 (UTC)[ :Okay danke :) 14:12, 4. Mai 2013 (UTC) Hier ist es^^ 14:36, 4. Mai 2013 (UTC) Bild Vielen Dank :) Womit hab ich die Ehre :D Mike alias the Checker (Diskussion) 15:37, 4. Mai 2013 (UTC) BBIILLDD Ein Bild for you ^^ 14:27, 5. Mai 2013 (UTC) Bild Hey, Erst einmal herzlich Willkommen im Wiki, ich hoffe es gefällt dir hier ;) Wenn du Fragen hast, kannst du dich gern an mich wenden und außerdem vielen Dank für dein Bild ^^ LG 15:53, 5. Mai 2013 (UTC) Büüld auch :3 Hallo Shade :3 Danke für das Bild ich finds toll hier ich schenk dir auch eins >:3 ich nenne sie Ohneschweif :3 (tja ich liebe das) 16:09, 5. Mai 2013 (UTC) Hallölee Hi auch wenn wir uns noch nie gesehen haben dachte ich mir das ich dir mal hallo sage ich bin zwar etwas zu spät aber ich hoffe es macht dir nix. Habe dir ein bild gemacht und ich hoffe das es dir gefällt.Eine frage kann ich dich schatten oder pelzi nennen? LGB Maissturm PS: kannst dir auch einen Namen für mich ausdenken Bild Hallo Shadow, ich möchte mich bei dir auch noch recht herzlich für das schöne Bild bedanken, dass du mir gemalt hast. LG 14:00, 6. Mai 2013 (UTC) Danke und Bild! Hey, erstmal herzlichen Dank für dein schönes Bildchen :3 Und hier ist ein Bild für dich, ich hoffe es gefällt dir ♥ (Schattenstern alternativ version XD) Haha, mit Leuchteaugen. Du bist die Erste, die ein Leuchteaugen-Bild von mir bekommt ;) GLG 15:02, 6. Mai 2013 (UTC) Thx Hay Schatten ich wollte mich mal für dein cooles Bild bedanken:D Es ist dir echt guuut gelungen.Hatten wir eig. schon Spitznamen?? Naja egal LG Mais Freundeliste Hey Schatti(darf ich dich so nennen?). ^^ Ich wollt dich fragen ob du mich zu deiner Freundeliste hinzufügen könntest. ~ Wollt dich einfach mal deswegen fragen. :´D LG - Mondsaphir (Diskussion) 18:09, 7. Mai 2013 (UTC) Danke danke für das tolle bild, danke,danke,danke :3 18:12, 7. Mai 2013 (UTC) Danke Danke wegen dem Bild, es ist echt schön :3 12:25, 8. Mai 2013 (UTC) Danke Hey :) Danke, für das wirklich schöne Bild *__* 18:54, 8. Mai 2013 (UTC) Und danke für das Bild und die Gratulierung :D 05:09, 16. Mai 2013 (UTC) BBIILLDD :) Hi Schadow, for you ;) : und darf ich dich auch Sha(-)ding ''nennen? Liebe Grüße 17:26, 17. Mai 2013 (UTC) re awww, danke:3 echt schön geworden♥ 12:10, 18. Mai 2013 (UTC) Bildchen Hey, Danke für das tolle Bildchen, sieht klasse aus (: Im Chat bin ich ja eigentlich schon länger nicht mehr und mir ist momentan auch nicht so nach Gesellschaft, was aber nichts mit dem Wiki zu tun hat, sondern mit nem Ereignis aus meinem Freundeskreis. Wenn, dann bin ich eig nur bei Skype zu sprechen oder eben hier über meine Diskuseite ^^ LG 20:36, 18. Mai 2013 (UTC) Meiner ist tinka26896, wunder dich nicht über die langen Zahlen, die stehen nur für meinen Geburtstag ^^ - Silber Admin Frage hay thx für dein cooles Bild es ist echt hamma! Und sorry das ich dich noch nicht aufgennommen habe das werde ich jtzt machen ;) Ja klar kannst du Admin werden aber das ist eine sehr große verantwortung! LG deine 09:56, 30. Mai 2013 (UTC) RE:Bildddddd :P Hey,dankee für das Bild. :D Echt toll geworden. :3 Du bekommst auch bald ein Bild von mir,wen ich Zeit dafür habe. :) GLG - Mondsaphir (Diskussion) 16:36, 2. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Dein Bildchen ist fertig ^.^ Hey,dein Bild ist fertig. ^^ Hier ist es: Ich hoffe es gefällt dir. :) GLG - Mondsaphir (Diskussion) 18:50, 10. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Für dich weil ich von dir auch schon so viele Bilder bekommen hab <3 Deine Euli <3 Antwort auf dein problem Ich glaub, ich weiß, was du meinst^^ Das hatte ich auch mal. Du hast es wahrscheinlich nur abgespeichert und nicht exportiert, oder? Denn diese Datei ".xcf" gilt hier nicht^^ Ich weiß ja nicht, welches GIMP du benutzt, aber dann geb ich dir halt zwei Erklärungen... Also: GIMP 2.8: Also, du musst auf Gimp auf "Datei" oben in der Leiste gehen und dann auf "Exportieren" und dann musst du hinter dem letzten Punkt das "xcf" durch ein "png" ersetzen. Wenn da schon "png" steht, dann kannst du es so lassen^^ GIMP 2.6: Wieder auf "Datei" und dann auf "Speichern unter" dann musst du hinter dem punkt wieder nur ein "png" einsetzen^^ Wenn da noch keins ist ~ 17:42, 12. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Kein Problem ^^ 18:36, 12. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Hay Hay Shadowi ich bins Mais, ich habe dir ein Bild gemacht^^ Wenn du willst kannst du es ja als ava nehmen ^^ Hoffe es gefällt dir LG deine 18:13, 12. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Danke dein Bild ist voll cool gemworden^^ lg 18:37, 12. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Hm.. Chatfreundinnen... Ich glaub dafür kenne ich Dich noch zu wenig, sry. PS: Vielen Dank, für Dein wunderschönes Bild! Liebe Grüße 11:33, 13. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Hi Shading, DANKE FÜR DAS BILD ^^ und Ich bin zurzeit sehr beschäftigt mit dem Laub Clan Wiki , wenn du willst kannst du ja auch mitmachen. Aber 'noch nicht' keine neuen Charas erfinden!!! LG 11:32, 14. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Danke für das tolle Bild :3 17:46, 15. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Hayy Danke für dein echt cooles Bild das Shading ist dir gelungen ;) Ich habe dir auch mal eins gemacht LG deine 07:33, 21. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Danke Danke für das tolle Bild <3 :3 Echt schön geworden :D 15:03, 23. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :/ Hey,wollt dir nur mitteilen,das mein Skype nicht mehr geht.Ich musste es deinstallieren...Wollt ich dir nur mal so mitteilen. GLG - 22:08, 25. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Naja,ich weiß nicht ob es,wieder funzt wenn ich es wieder installiere..Glaube nicht. :( Kennst du noch was anderes wo wir unser RPG weitermachen könnten? :/ - 20:39, 26. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Hm,ich probier es mal. - 18:50, 27. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Hab dir schon ne Anfrage geschickt. ;) - 18:27, 27. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Dankee Hay Shadowi dein Bildchen ist echt super süüß, bei nächster Gelegnheit mache ich dir natürlich auch noch eins HDL deine 15:17, 6. Jul. 2013 (UTC) München ^^ Also ich wohne in ''Sendling ''und gehe auf das ''Klenze-Gymnasium ''mit vielen verückten und bescheuerten Jungs. Vielleicht können wir uns wirklich mal treffen ^^ LG 18:45, 8. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Dann aber im Katzencafe! Da ist es soo cool und die Katzen sind soo süß^^ LG 16:18, 9. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Ich bin aber die Sommerferien nicht da :( LG 16:04, 10. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Ganze, aber wir können uns ja vor den Sommerferien treffen, oder? LG 16:07, 10. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Weiß ich nicht :( LG 16:10, 10. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Ich frage und schreibe dir Morgen ;) LG 16:12, 10. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Am 10. August muss ich dann nochmal nach München kommen :/ Wegen dem Geburtstag meiner Freundin... LG 13:03, 11. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Nach den Ferien wäre für mich, glaube ich, okay... LG 19:40, 12. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Dankee *-* Awww Danke Shadowi für das mega ober geile Bild *____* <3333333333 16:11, 10. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Hayy Hay das habe ich für dich gemacht. Lg deine 16:22, 11. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Hayy Dankee für das süüße Bildchen, zum Dank habe ich dir auch eins gemacht HDL deine 18:21, 12. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Hallo ^^ Hi Shading ^^ Ich hätte die erste Ferienwoche Zeit ^^. Bis zum 11. August oder so... LG 13:14, 26. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Cool ^^ LG 13:41, 26. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Ich war in der Gotzinger Grundschule, und du? LG 08:07, 31. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Und, ich glaube, ich fahre am 11. August LG 08:14, 31. Jul. 2013 (UTC) 7. und 8. August wäre, glaube ich, okay ^^ LG 20:55, 31. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Die Erlaubnis meiner Mutter hätte ich schon mal LG 21:02, 31. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Eine Woche Zeit hätten wir noch. Hoffentlich wird es am 7. 8 nicht so warm wie letzte Woche, da gibt es keine Klimaanlage, aber vielleicht haben sie sich eine angeschafft :/ LG 21:11, 31. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Ich checke das mit dem "Okay, aber wie kann ich dich dann erreichen? :3" nicht LG 21:17, 31. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Was machen wir jetzt am 7. 8? LG 10:34, 1. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Ich muss aber Geld sparen, da ich noch nach Kroatien reisen will... LG 11:02, 1. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Umfrage HAy habe gesehen das deine Umfrage etwaas komisch war und weil ich ja weiß das du deinen Namen ja nicht zu Smargdfeuer ändern wolltest sonder zu Schattenlillie habe ich dir mal geholfen,Hier nochmal eine Ufrage damit du es fürs nächste mal weißt. Frageee Antwort1 Antwort2 Antwort3 Damit du siehts wie ich es gemacht habe muss du auf bearbeiten klicken und dann auf Code.Ansicht LG 13:34, 5. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Dankee *-* Awww danke für das Bild *o* Das ist wunderschon <333333333 22:11, 10. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Hallo zurück :) Hallo Schattenpelz, also ersteinmal vielen Dank, dass dir meine Bilder gefallen^^ Und tut mir wirklich Leid, dass ich mit der Antwort soo lange gebraucht habe, ich war einfach unschlüssig, ich wollte dich auf keinen Fall ignorieren oder so... also, ich würde gern ein paar Malvorlagen für ein Wiki machen, nur hab ich für solche Zwecke noch nie sowas gemacht und weiß daher nicht, ob die Bilder (die ich alle mit paint bearbeite) bestimmte Dateianforderungen oder so erfüllen müssen...also müsstest du mich eventuell einweisen ;) Aber ansonsten, wie gesagt, gerne^^ LG HollyHeart22 (Diskussion) 21:13, 17. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Huhu! Klar, würde dir gerne ein Bild malen (aber nicht nach Vorlage ;) ), du müsstest mir nur sagen, wie die Mieze aussehen soll^^ Und zeichnen tu ich zuerst auf ein Blatt Papier, dann scanne ich es ein und male es mit paint aus (weshalb es auch leider etwas länger dauert) . Okido, LG HollyHeart22 (Diskussion) 21:25, 19. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Ok, mach ich. Soll sie nur ein Ohr eingerissen haben? Und darf sie, wie bei deinem Avatar, ne Narbe über dem Auge haben? LG HollyHeart22 (Diskussion) 21:20, 22. Aug. 2013 (UTC) bild danke für das coole bild ;) Silverxdd (Diskussion) 14:49, 24. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Re: Gefährtenbild Hallo, Schatten, Ich nutze mal die Zeit, bevor wir wieder losgehen und schreibe dir zurück. Ich erstelle dir gerne ein Gefährtenbild, es wird nur nicht so schnell fertig werden, da ich ja noch recht selten on sein werde (siehe Anmerkung auf meinem Profil) und nebenher noch an Rußeules Gefährtenbild arbeite, was irgendwie schon ewig dauert, weil ich keine Berge malen kann T_T aber das muss ich ihr auch erklären muss, dass das noch ein wenig dauern wird, damit sie sich nicht wundert. Jetzt habe ich nur noch zwei kleine Fragen :3 Du hast ja geschrieben, dass ich bei beiden die Streunervorlage benutzen soll, das geht natürlich klar, aber sind beide Langhaar oder Kurzhaar, oder haben die beiden verschiedene Felllängen? ^^ Dann hast du sicherlich bemerkt, dass die Namen auf den Bildern immer auf Englisch sind, mein Problem ist deine Schattenblume.. c: Für Schatten gibt es ja zwei Möglichkeiten: Shade und Shadow. Ich passe mich da deiner Meinung an, ich finde beide Versionen (Shadeflower/Shadowflower) sehr schön :3 Ich hoffe, du schreibst bald zurück :) Liebste Grüße ~ 17:14, 24. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Poki^^ Hi^^ gut, die Katze kriegste in Kürze ;) Und zu PKMN: Ooohh ja, mag ich, seit ich 7 war und die Rote Edition gespielt habe, jetzt kann ich es kaum erwarten, dass X und Y herauskommt, ich zähl schon die Tage ab^^ Oktober ist noch so fern... O.o VLG HollyHeart22 (Diskussion) 18:15, 25. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Danke fürs Willkommen heissen ((: Sonnenfeuer (Diskussion) 17:06, 26. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Poki die 2. ;) Kaufst du dir vielleicht noch den 3DS, bevor die Spiele rauskommen oder wartest du lieber ab, bis es den iwann günstiger gibt? Naja, ich bin froh dass endlich eine komplett neue Gen in 3D rauskommt. Der neuste Mystery Dungeon war ganz nett, nur storytechnisch etwas zu kurz (wenn man von den letzten MDs verwöhnt ist^^), aber die Grafik war *-* Und meine Lieblingspokis...hmm...ich würde sagen, die Serpifeu-Evolutionslinie, Tornupto, Reptain, Guardevoir, Darkrai und Washakwil. Und Fiaro^^ Und deine? LG HollyHeart22 (Diskussion) 19:11, 26. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Gedichte ^^" Hey, ich hab leider erst heute deine Nachricht von Was-weiß-ich-wann auf meiner Diski gesehen... Naja, erstmal danke, die Gedichte sind aus den guten alten Zeiten, in denen ich hier noch aktiv war und überhaupt ein riesengroßer Warrior Cats-Suchti war. Heute bin ich zwar immer noch in einer WaCa-Community, aber darüber unterhalten... naja. Tja, mein Wikialebenslauf in kurz, frag mich nicht, warum ich dir das jetzt alles schreib. Eigentlich möchte ich damit nur ausdrücken, dass die Gedichte schon gefühlte 1000 Jahre alt sind und ich seitdem kein einziges Gedicht mehr geschrieben habe und deswegen gar nicht weiß, ob ich das überhaupt (noch) kann... Naja, wenn du trotzdem nach so vielen Monaten ohne Antwort immer noch eins willst, dann sag mir halt das Thema und ich streng mich ein bisschen an oder so... Kann aber nicht garantieren, dass daraus irgendwas wird, sry.. LG [[User:Honigtau|''Ho''n'e''''y' ' ' ' ' '' '']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Honigtau|''The world went on. People could be destroyed, so simply it was almost comical, but the world went on. For the time being.]] 14:19, 3. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Deine Bestellung ^^ So, hier ist dein Bild :) Sorry, dass ich mir damit so viel Zeit gelassen habe...war iwie zu faul ;) Hoffe es gefällt dir! LG HollyHeart22 (Diskussion) 13:28, 5. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Vielen Dank, freut mich, dass es dir gefällt :D Wenn mal wieder ein Bild gewünscht wird, einfach anschreiben ;) LG HollyHeart22 (Diskussion) 10:44, 7. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Bild Du hast mir mal ein Bild gegeben (vor langer Zeit) und ich müsste es noch mal hochladen. Darf ich das? LG (Grünfell (Diskussion) 19:10, 2. Nov. 2013 (UTC)) bitte mal lesen Hi ich weiß, dass es schon länger her ist, aber ich meld mich hiermit mal wieder. Da du schon mal bei einem wiki mitgemacht hattest wollt ich fragen, ob du mir bei meinem neusten Projekt helfen möchtest. Glg deine Benutzer:Rotsonne